littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Endangered Election
Endangered Election is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 41th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Hale Town. Plot Mandy and the player went to the Grand Lipton Hotel to collect the body of photojournalist Jeremiah Bycraft, who has vomiting blood and foam from his mouth due to rat poisoning. The five people were labelled as suspects: Brandon Pollock (hotel bartender), Victor Every (prosecutor), Nick Seymore-Nashville (businessman), Hailee McAfee (reporter), and Aaron Bycraft (victim's father). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player are managed to locate the victim's computer in which turned out that El Terror gives him a sum of money in order to assassinate the candidate president before the election started. However, Mandy freaks out after she saw the rat released by Dust Devil to scares them off from investigation. But the player kill the rat with a poison. Mid-investigation, Chief Seymore rebuked the team for interrogating her divorced husband, Nick Seymore-Nashville. Later, they caught Jeremiah's father, Aaron Bycraft, trying to trash his son's desk. They soon gathered enough evidence to arrest prosecutor Victor Every for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Victor revealed that Jeremiah was forcing him to work with Dust Devil for assassination of the elected president and Hale Town's destruction in exchange to keep his sister alive. However, he could not let her to risk her life because Jeremiah was blackmailing him that he knew that his plan to bring the Hurricane Hubert to the town will coming for revenge against people of Hale Town for treason. Victor then resorted to putting rat poison in his sundae to kill him. Judge Westley sentenced him to 25 years in jail without parole. During Devil in the Middle of Storm (5/6), Naseem and the player talked to Hailee McAfee about the Liberty Electronic Company's bonds with El Terror. She said that Jeremiah had been advertising the security bonds to everyone away from being hacked. The two then searched his desk and found a folder with CD from the company. Per Bryon, the CD proved that the company was merely the victim's front to hacking Eagle Party's mobiles for their money and that Leon Kingsford might have been on the hack of Pear computers. After being informed of the developments, Chief Seymore and the player went to the hotel pool. There, they arrested Leon, despite him seemingly being unaware of being El Terror. Meanwhile, Mandy stood her ground against her mother, Harper Bowes, after she told Velia to marrying her, going as far as moving her into her own bedroom. After all the events, Velia volunteered to establish the Liberty Electronic Company as a real enterprise, as long as Naseem helped financially to candidate president Stanly Nashville as the elected president and to protect him from being assassinating attempts. Afterwards, Jason informed the team that Hurricane Hannah had accelerated and that it was already striking Hale Town. Summary Victim *'Jeremiah Bycraft' Murder Weapon *'Rat Poison' Killer *'Victor Every' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect has gray eyes. *The suspect wears a VOTE badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works out. *The suspect eats sundae. *The suspect has gray eyes. *The suspect wears a VOTE badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works out. *The suspect eats sundae. *The suspect has gray eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect works out. *The suspect wears a VOTE badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works out. *The suspect eats sundae. *The suspect wears a VOTE badge. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer works out. *The killer eats sundae. *The killer has gray eyes. *The killer wears a VOTE badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil in the Middle of Storm (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Hale Town Category:Copyrighted Images